


Momentos

by missfrankenteen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres drabbles correspondientes a diferentes momentos en la vida de una niña de coletas castañas cuyos padres son de todo menos convencionales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Momentos

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

  
–¡Nieve! –grita Amy observando desde la ventana de su cuarto el césped blanco que ha crecido en su jardín durante la noche–. Papá, mamá, ¡ha nevado! –sigue gritando mientras recorre el pasillo hacia la habitación de al lado.  
  
–¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –pregunta un somnoliento Booth cuando siente el colchón saltar arriba y abajo y tras asegurarse de que: uno, está en su cama y dos, no es un terremoto eso que hace que la cama se mueva. Al menos no un terremoto en el sentido literal.  
  
–¡Nieve, nieve en el jardín! –repite la niña sin dejar de saltar encima de la cama de sus padres–. Eso significa que es Navidad –aclara al ver la cara de sus padres, sin saber dónde empieza el sueño y acaba la incredulidad.  
  
–Anoche estuvimos… trabajando hasta muy tarde, Amy –responde Brennan, después de un rato de silencio en el que todos asimilan que nieve en el jardín implica Navidad, escondiendo una media sonrisa ante el recuerdo del enorme y complicado trabajo que tuvieron que llevar a cabo la noche anterior Booth y ella–. Por qué no vas fuera y haces un muñeco de nieve, ¿eh? Cuando terminemos de desayunar saldremos al jardín y te ayudaremos, ¿te parece bien?  
  
La niña asiente con una gran sonrisa en los labios y echa a correr, no sin antes su padre cogerla del vestido, impidiendo que salte de la cama y avance.  
  
–¡Papá! –se queja ella haciendo aspavientos con sus bracitos al ver que, a este paso, hará un muñeco de agua, y eso es infinitamente más difícil y menos divertido.  
  
–Eh, eh, no tan rápido –dice, atrayéndola hacia sí–, papá quiere un beso de buenos días antes de que te vayas. Y estoy seguro que mamá quiere otro.

 


	2. I saw my mom kissing Santa

**I saw my mom kissing Santa**

  
–Me cuesta entender por qué a Amy le gusta tanto la Navidad. Se supone que toda la fiesta en sí, la llegada de Papá Noel, está basada en una mentira y ella ya la sabe.  
  
–Que te viera besando a Papá Noel hace dos años no significa que sepa que no existe –responde Booth, señalándose con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y obviando que Brennan acaba de olvidarse de su concepción cristiana de la Navidad para no comenzar una pequeña discusión.  
  
–La niña no es tonta, Booth –aclara Brennan, escondiendo su sonrisa en la taza de café.  
  
–Te apuesto algo a que Amy todavía cree en Papá Noel.  
  
–¿Qué? –pregunta Brennan interesada.  
  
–Si yo gano, me dejarás preparar la Navidad como Dios manda.

  
–¿Esa expresión es figurada o literal? No sé si en la Biblia–  
  
–Ambas, Huesos, ambas –le corta Booth antes de que se enzarcen en la misma conversación, que no tiene cabida en el desayuno, ni la tendrá en la comida y mucho menos en la cena–. Si yo gano… dejarás que Amy coma todo lo que quiera.  
  
–Eso no tiene nada que ver con la Navidad cristiana.  
  
–Efectivamente, no, pero es mi Navidad y en mi Navidad se come mucho chocolate y se celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo.  
  
–Eso último me parece totalmente innecesario –le hace saber Brennan– habíamos acordado que nada de religión hasta cuando crezca y sea capaz de decidir si quiere creer en eso o no.  
  
–Lo sé, por eso no te estoy pidiendo nada más que dejes que Amy coma todo el chocolate que quiera.  
  
–No –responde Brennan rotundamente–, ya sabes lo que le pasa si come mucho chocolate, se empacha y luego tenemos que llevarla al médico porque le duele mucho el estómago.  
  
–Huesos, te prometo que no dejaré que se empache, no soy tan mal padre como me pintan. Sólo quiero que Amy tenga una Navidad como se merece, típica de papá, pero dentro de unos límites, por supuesto.  
  
Brennan apura el líquido de su taza y se levanta en dirección al fregadero.  
  
–Si yo gano, celebraremos la Navidad como siempre –proclama elevando su voz por encima del sonido del agua cayendo del grifo hacia los platos sucios de la cena de la noche anterior.

…:::…

  
–¿Qué tal en casa de Karen, lo habéis pasado bien? –le pregunta Brennan a su hija mientras ella observa pasar la ciudad a una velocidad moderada desde su sillita situada al lado de la ventana.  
  
–Lo hemos pasado genial, hemos estado escribiendo la carta a Papá Noel.  
  
–¿Ah, sí?  
  
–Sí, tengo aquí la de Karen –responde la niña muy emocionada, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa un papelito doblado y algo arrugado–. Tengo que dársela a papá.  
  
–¿A papá? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Brennan, súbitamente interesada, observando a su hija por el retrovisor.  
  
–Pues porque él es uno de los ayudantes de Papá Noel, ¿no te acuerdas, mamá?  
  
Brennan pega un pequeño frenazo cuando se da a cuenta que el semáforo se acaba de poner en rojo y ella estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el coche de delante por estar atenta a lo que decía su hija.  
  
–Amy, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta.  
  
–Sí, mamá, pero ahí hay un señor que no debe estarlo, dice muchas cosas raras –dice la niña, señalando al conductor del coche que iba detrás de Brennan y ahora hace aspavientos sacando ciertos dedos por la ventanilla y grita.

 

…:::…

  
–¿Que la niña dijo qué? –pregunta Booth antes de dejar salir el resto del aire contenido en sus pulmones en una carcajada ahogada un poco por las sábanas.  
  
–Dijo que tú eras un ayudante de Papá Noel –repite Brennan, aún sorprendida.  
  
–¿Estás decepcionada? –exclama Booth incrédulo al darse cuenta de que el tono de voz de Brennan también suena a eso.  
  
Ella asiente débilmente, pero hace una pequeña pausa para explicarse mejor.  
  
–No es que esté decepcionada, porque sé que alguien como ella nunca podrá decepcionarme. Es sólo que pensé que después de lo que vio–  
  
–Oh, vamos, Huesos, es una niña pequeña. Cree en cosas que no son verdad, está en su naturaleza, como en la de todos los chicos y chicas de su edad– lo cual me recuerda que… ¡he ganado la apuesta! –ríe él–, ¡lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Ya verás qué contenta se va a poner Amy cuando sepa que este año va a poder por fin comer chocolate en Navidad!  
  
Brennan sonríe de tan sólo imaginarse la cara de extrema felicidad de la niña cuando se lo digan.  
  
Ver la cara de felicidad de su niña aunque sólo sea por un momento mientras muerde una onza de chocolate con leche vale para ellos mucho más que todos los consecuentes viajes al hospital para que le receten medicinas que le quiten el dolor de barriga. 

 


	3. A little mouse visits

**A little mouse visits**  

  
–¡Papá, papá! ¡A Amy le pasa algo! –grita Parker, que no ha dejado de oír ruidos raros en la habitación de su hermana, quejidos y sollozos sobre todo desde hace un buen rato y lo único que se le ocurre es ir a la habitación de su padre y despertarle para que vaya a echar un vistazo.  
  
Booth retira las sábanas de su cuerpo a la velocidad del rayo y corre hasta el pequeño cuarto de su hija, donde la encuentra incorporada en la cama, sollozando con la boca abierta.  
  
–¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –le pregunta, sentándose a su lado.  
  
–Me duele… –se queja ella, señalándose la boca abierta.  
  
–¿Duele? ¿Qué te duele?  
  
La niña se señala un diente pequeño pero muy doloroso.  
  
–Déjame ver, Amy. A ver, di aaaaahhh.  
  
Booth echa un vistazo a la boca de su hija y de repente lo entiende todo.  
  
–Vaya, vaya. Así que el Ratoncito Pérez nos va a hacer una visita dentro de poco.  
  
Al oír la palabra ratoncito, Amy se olvida del dolor y una sonrisa aparece en su boca, una sonrisa de curiosidad, porque un ratoncito muy mono le va a hacer una visita y a lo mejor hasta mamá le dice que se lo puede quedar.  
  
–Verás, Amy –comienza su padre–, el Ratoncito Pérez viene cuando se te va a caer un diente…  
  
Amy pone cara de horror, el ratoncito ya no le parece tan mono como antes, ¡le va a quitar uno de sus dientes y eso no está bien! ¡Mamá y papá siempre lo dicen, no hay que quitarle a nadie algo que es suyo!  
  
Booth se ríe.  
  
–No, hija, el Ratoncito Pérez no te va a quitar el diente, te lo va a cambiar por regalos…  
  
Amy niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos en su pecho, enfadada. No le gusta ese animalito que cambia las cosas que le gustan por regalos, aunque sean muy bonitos. Lo hace sin pedir permiso y eso no está bien.  
  
–Entonces… ¿quieres quedarte con tu diente?  
  
Amy asiente.  
  
–Muy bien, yo se lo diré al Ratoncito Pérez. Cuando se te caiga el diente dentro de poco, lo guardaremos en un lugar muy seguro para que el señor Pérez no lo encuentre y no se lo lleve y así comenzarás tu propia colección, vale, ¿ratoncita?  
  
Amy mira a su padre y le sonríe. Es la primera vez que va a empezar una colección de algo.  
  
(Le gustaría tener una de huesos como su madre –papá dice que eso para cuando sea más mayor–, pero la de dientes tampoco le parece tan mala idea.)

…:::…

  
–¡Mamá, mira! –exclama Amy, sujetando entre sus dedos su diente recién caído y enseñando, triunfante, el hueco que le ha dejado en la boca.  
  
–Oh, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? –le pregunta su madre, observando el diente con atención.  
  
–Papá me va a ayudar a guardarlo en una caja y a esconderlo para que ese ratoncito que me lo quiere quitar no se lo lleve. Quiero empezar una colección como haces tú con los huesos.  
  
Brennan se ríe. Le encantaría explicarle que lo suyo con los huesos no es ni mucho menos una colección, pero teme que no lo entienda ni aunque se lo explique con las palabras más usuales y comprensibles para ella.  
  
–Oh, ¿así que quieres empezar una colección como la mía? Sabes que necesitas muchos de estos para que sea propiamente una colección, y que tienes que cuidarlos muy muy bien para que no se estropeen, ¿verdad? –le dice, señalando el pequeño diente entre sus dedos.  
  
Amy asiente, está al tanto de todo lo que hay que hacer con una colección, sólo tiene que hacer exactamente lo que su madre hace. No es difícil, lo ha visto muchas veces.  
  
–Amy, ve a por tu padre, a ver si trae una caja. Te ayudaré a limpiar el diente antes de meterlo dentro, para que no se estropee.  
  
Sus coletas se balancean cuando la niña le da la espalda y echa a correr en busca de su padre. Le recuerda tanto a ella misma cuando era pequeña…

**Author's Note:**

> Como en la otra historia donde aparece la niña de Booth y Brennan (Rainy Birthdays), el nombre no es el que corresponde al canon porque este fic lo escribí poco después de acabar la sexta temporada, cuando aún no se conocía el nombre del bebé.


End file.
